kamenriderfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Кирия Куджо
|type2 = Судмедэксперт |type = Антигерой (Первое появление) Герой (В данный момент) Злодей (Под прикрытием)http://www.jefusion.com/2017/05/kamen-rider-ex-aid-kamen-rider-ex-aid.html |season = Камен Райдер Экс-Эйд |firstepisode = Имя мне - Камен Райдер! |lastepisode = Камен Райдер Генм против Рейзера |numberofepisodes = 24 (Экс-Эйд) 7 (Фильмы) 5 (Спецвыпуски) |complex2 = - 0 Уровень = Камен Райдер Рейзер Турбо }} - Тайфун = Ki-Rider - Багл Драйвер II = Камен Райдер Рейзер Уровень X }} |casts = Хаято Онозука }} , also spelt as Kiriya Kujyo, was a medical examiner of Seito University Hospital. He obtained a Gamer Driver and the Bakusou Bike Gashat to transform into . He was later revived by Kamen Rider Cronus, and transforms to a modified version of Lazer, becoming . After helping CR to create an antibody for the Gamedeus Virus with Kuroto, he became an official member of CR. Character History Personality Kiriya is an easy-going man whose lighthearted attitude hides a sharp intellect and cunning nature. As such, he is a manipulative individual and also a very convincing liar who will use dirty tactics to get what he wants, including deceit and sabotage. His deceitful personality actually developed from the trauma he experienced five years ago when his friend Jungo died from an accident when he freaked out over the possibility of dying from the Bugster infection. He also states to Emu and the others that he just tried to protect all of them from the harsh truth, showing that he actually didn't want his comrades to get hurt. However, he still cares for his patients as shown when he found out that Nishiwaki's sister was kidnapped by Graphite and also Yoshio. But even then it did not stop from being opportunistic and self-serving. He had the habitual quirk to drape his dull red leather jacket over his shoulders without putting his arms through the sleeves, and to wear round sunglasses whenever he is observing something, but he'll put his jacket on properly and discard his sunglasses whenever he needs to be serious or fight. But despite his tremendous mental strengths, Kiriya suffers from a great deal of pride that he gets from the knowledge he obtains. This in turn causes him to become blind to his own weaknesses and the strengths of the people he believes to have leverage on. When he is serious enough, he won't lie. However, if someone outsmarts him or the situation turns against him to give the impression that he had been lying, he'll resort back to lying. This often leads to him casually claiming that he did in fact lie before instead of trying to defend his innocence, showing that he doesn't really care what other people think of him. After returning back from the dead, Kiriya's personality doesn't change. His ability of lying is also his greatest advantage, as shown when he feigns his alliegance with Masamune Dan, the latter of whom is unaware of Kiriya's deception after reviving him. Powers and Abilities *'Acquired Game Illness Immunity': As a result of the standard compatibility surgery for CR candidates, Kiriya Kujo is immune to the Game Illness, and able to transform into a Kamen Rider to fight the Bugsters. *'Bugster Ability Restriction:' One of the functions of Level 0 Gashats. Kiriya can seal certain abilities of Bugsters who are in his game area. **'Teleportation:' Kiriya can teleport himself for simple travel or evade incoming assaults. **'Virus Neutralization:' Thanks to Level 0's power being over nothingness, by touching any Gashacon equipments with a Bugster virus, Kiriya can neutralize the virus. This was demonstrated when he touched Cronus's Buggle Driver II containing Gamedeus's virus data. Weakness *'Level 0': As stated by it's name, Level 0 is the weakest level among all the levels, making Kiriya extremely vulnerable to any type of attacks, even the orthodox attacks can deal great damage on him. This disadvantage can be covered by utilizing advanced-level Gashats. Levels *'Height': 180.0 cm. *'Weight': 184.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 7.7 t. *'Kicking power': 11.5 t. *'Maximum jump height': 30.5 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 7.6 sec. is Lazer's default super deformed form, activated by inserting the Bakusou Bike Gashat into the Gamer Driver. This form is used to battle a Bugster-infected human and is the only way to extract the monster from the host. This form is armed with the in his right hand and the in his left hand. Lazer can also rapidly spin to perform a special attack, but would become unable to stop spinning without additional help. This form's finisher is the : Lazer covers his right foot in violet energy before leaping into the air, and delivering a kick to the enemy. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episodes 4, 5, "Tricks": Virtual Operations (Lazer), Ex-Aid 7, 8, 10, Heisei Generations, Ex-Aid 11, 12, "Tricks": Kamen Rider Lazer, Ex-Aid 44 - Level 2= Bike Gamer Level 2 *'Length': 222.0 cm. *'Weight': 144.0 kg. *'Horsepower': 150.5 ps (110.7 kw) *'Top speed': 278 km/h is Kamen Rider Lazer's primary form, activated by inserting the Bakusou Bike Gashat and pulling the lever on the Gamer Driver. Unlike the other Riders, Lazer's Level 2 takes the form of a motorcycle. Due to the nature of his Level 2 form, Lazer needs a rider to reach his full potential. However, he has some control on his own, being able to drive without a passenger aboard. This form's finisher is the : *Bike Gamer Level 2 + "Another Rider" (Rider Shooting): Lazer shoots afterburner lasers at the enemy. *Bike Gamer Level 2 (Rider Break): Lazer charges at the enemy and attacks. Ex-Aid riding Lazer.jpeg|Ex-Aid riding Lazer Genm riding Lazer.jpeg|Genm riding Lazer Appearances: Ex-Aid Episode 4, "Tricks": Virtual Operations (Lazer), Ex-Aid 7, 8, 10, Heisei Generations, "Tricks": Kamen Rider Lazer, Ex-Aid 45, True Ending, Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riderhttp://www.toei.co.jp/tv/build/story/1210765_2766.html - Level 3= *'Height': 205.0 cm. *'Weight': 151.5 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 15.2 t. *'Kicking power': 16.6 t. *'Maximum jump height': 34.2 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 4.1 sec. is Kamen Rider Lazer's upgraded form. This form accessed by inserting Giri Giri Chambara Gashat into the Gamer Driver along with the Bakusou Bike Gashat and pulling the lever. Unlike the other riders, in this form, Chambara Gamer combines with Lazer, becoming his rider form. Lazer's stats were raised significantly, although his speed is lowered a bit. He compensates this by using his Gashacon Sparrow. Since this Gashat gives Lazer a Rider form, he usually uses this form when he is fighting alone. This form has two finishers: *Gashacon Sparrow finisher: ** ***'Arrow:' Lazer shoots several arrows at enemies, before creating a massive amount of energy arrows that under his command (In this case, a kick), can impale the enemy in high speed. ***'Sickle:' Lazer delivers a powerful energy double slash to the enemy. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episodes 7, 8, 10, Heisei Generations, Ex-Aid 12, Chou Super Hero Taisen, Kamen Sentai Gorider Episodes 1-3 }} - Level 5= *'Height': 202.5 cm. *'Weight': 155.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 19.0 t. *'Kicking power': 25.0 t. *'Maximum jump height': 49.0 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.7 sec. is Lazer's upgrade form accessed by inserting the Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat along with the Bakusou Bike Gashat into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. This form is acquired when all four doctor Riders (Ex-Aid, Brave, Snipe and Lazer) use the Virtual gashat created from the original Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat. In this form, Lazer is equipped with both Shoulder Drago Armor, both Leg Drago Armor, Dragon Blade and Dragon Gun as arms subtitutes. In this form, Lazer's stats are the same with the other doctor Riders (due to the game's Co-op nature), As a result, they equally matched with each other. This is also a form that grants Lazer a rider-like appearance. This form's finisher is the : Lazer, along with the other doctor Riders deliver consecutive energy attacks to the enemy (In Lazer's case, he sends continuous blue and yellow energy streams from his Dragon Blade and Dragon Gun), effectively destroying the said enemy. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episodes 10, 11 }} }} }} - Ganbarizing= These Forms are exclusive to Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing. is Lazer's upgraded form, accessed by inserting the Proto Giri Giri Chambara Gashat along with the Bakusou Bike Gashat into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. Unlike the other riders, in this form, a prototype of Chambara Gamer combines with Lazer, becoming his rider form. Lazer's stats were raised significantly, although his speed is lowered a bit. He compensates this by using his Gashacon Sparrow. This form has two finishers: *Kimewaza Slot Holder finisher: ** : *Gashacon Sparrow finisher: ** ***'Arrow:' Lazer shoots several arrows at enemies, before creating a massive amount of energy arrows that under his command (In this case, a kick), can impale the enemy in high speed. ***'Sickle:' Lazer delivers a powerful energy double slash to the enemy. - Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z= is Lazer's upgrade form accessed by inserting the Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat along with the Bakusou Bike Gashat into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. This form is acquired when all four doctor Riders (Ex-Aid, Brave, Snipe and Lazer) use the Virtual gashat created from the original Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat. In this form, Lazer is equipped with both Shoulder Drago Armor, both Leg Drago Armor, Dragon Blade and Dragon Gun as arms subtitutes. In this form, Lazer's stats are the same with the other doctor Riders (due to the game's Co-op nature), As a result, they equally matched with each other. This is also a form that grants Lazer a rider-like appearance. This form's finisher is the : Lazer, along with the other doctor Riders deliver consecutive energy attacks to the enemy (In Lazer's case, he sends continuous blue and yellow energy streams from his Dragon Blade and Dragon Gun), effectively destroying the said enemy. }} }} }} - Proto Bakusou Bike= is Lazer's default super deformed form, activated by inserting the Proto Bakusou Bike Gashat into the Gamer Driver. This form is used to battle a Bugster-infected human and is the only way to extract the monster from the host. This form is armed with the in his right hand and the in his left hand. Lazer can also rapidly spin to perform a special attack, but would become unable to stop spinning without additional help. }} }} }} - Lazer Turbo= *'Height': 202.0 cm. *'Weight': 98.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 23.0 t. *'Kicking power': 29.0 t. *'Maximum jump height': 52.1 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.1 sec. is Lazer Turbo's prototype fighter form, activated by inserting Masamune's copy of the Bakusou Bike Gashat and pulling the lever on the Gamer Driver. Why this copy accesses Level 0 instead of Levels 1 and 2 is never explained. This form has what looks like a palette swap of Ex-Aid's body with Lazer's humanoid head from his Level 5 form and under his Level 3 form's gold mask. Much like Genm Level 0, Lazer Turbo also has the ability to nullify the Bugster virus. After obtaining the Proto Giri Giri Chambara Gashat from Masamune, Lazer Turbo is also able to wield the Gashacon Sparrow in this form, even without transforming into Proto Chambara Bike Gamer beforehand. Lazer Turbo Level 0 is overall stronger, can jump higher, and run faster than both Lazer Level 3 and Level 5 by small margins. Empowered with the Hyper Muteki Gashat when inserted into the Gamer Driver's secondary slot, Lazer Turbo temporarily activates a which grants the Rider using it 10 seconds of invincibility. This form has 2 finishers * : Lazer Turbo summons the Bike Gamer, and rams the enemy with it. * : **'Arrow:' **'Sickle': Lazer Turbo delivers powerful slashes that take the form of energy wheels. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episode 34-37, 40, 42, True Ending, Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Rider, Ex-Aid Trilogy: Another Ending (Genm vs. Lazer) - Proto Shakariki Sports= Proto Sports Bike Gamer Level 0 *'Height': 202.0 cm. *'Weight': 105.2 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 69.7 t. *'Kicking power': 79.2 t. *'Maximum jump height': 68.1 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 1.3 sec. is Lazer Turbo's upgraded form, accessed by inserting the Proto Shakariki Sports Gashat into the Gamer Driver along with the Bakusou Bike Gashat and pulling the lever. This form gives Lazer Turbo a balanced massive boost in overall power. Unlike the original Shakariki Sports, the Proto Sports Gamer doesn't give Lazer Turbo a headpiece. This form has 2 finishers: * : Lazer Turbo throws a Trick Flywheel at the enemy for a spinning slash. * : Lazer Turbo rams at the enemy with the Bike Gamer. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episodes 35, 38, 42, 45, True Ending, Ex-Aid Trilogy: Another Ending (Genm vs. Lazer) - Proto Jet Combat= Proto Combat Bike Gamer Level 0 *'Height': 202.0 cm. *'Weight': 125.0 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 70.6 t. *'Kicking power': 80.9 t. *'Maximum jump height': 62.9 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 1.8 sec. is Lazer Turbo's upgraded form, accessed by inserting the Proto Jet Combat Gashat into the Gamer Driver along with the Bakusou Bike Gashat and pulling the lever. This form gives Lazer Turbo another massive boost in punching, kicking and jumping power, though when compared with Proto Sports Bike Gamer, his running speed and jumping height are lowered by a bit. However, to compensate this, Lazer Turbo gains flying abilities and boasts more firepower from the machine guns of Proto Combat Gamer. Unlike the original Jet Combat, the Proto Combat Gamer doesn't give Lazer Turbo a headpiece. This form's finisher is the : Appearances: Ex-Aid Episodes 35, 40, 44, Ex-Aid Trilogy: Another Ending (Genm vs. Lazer) }} }} }} - Buggle Driver II= Level X *'Height': 205.0 cm *'Weight': 151.5 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 92.2 t. *'Kicking power': 95.1 t. *'Maximum jump height': 94.7 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 0.7 sec. is Kamen Rider Lazer (Turbo)'s super form accessed by inserting the Giri Giri Chambara Gashat into the Buggle Driver II. Similar to Genm, this form is also refered as Lazer X. Despite being called Level X, in this form Lazer completely eclipses previous Level X Riders, being even more powerful than Para-DX Level 99. Brave at Level 100 barely outperforms Lazer Level X in terms of punching and kicking power as well as jumping height, but Lazer is still considerably faster. Using this form, Lazer was able to defeat Genm in his God Maximum Gamer Level 1000000000 form. This form's finisher is the [[Rider Kick|'Critical Crews-Aid']]: Lazer crouches down as he gathers blue & yellow energy in his right leg, then does a flying side kick in the air. After being hit with this finisher, Genm Level 1000000000's God Maximum Gamer armor dissolved. This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Trilogy: Another Ending: Kamen Rider Genm vs. Lazer. - Typhoon= Ki-Rider is the and Kamen Rider of the hybrid Kamen Sentai Gorider. This form is exclusive to Kamen Sentai Gorider "Maze 3: Gorider Forever". }} Equipment Devices *Gamer Driver - Transformation device *Rider Gashat - Transformation trinkets *Kimewaza Slot Holder - Carrier strap for the Rider Gashats *Buggle Driver II - Transformation device used to transform into Lazer Lv.X *Chambara Gamer - Lazer's Level 3 support robot summoned by the Giri Giri Chambara Gashat. *Hunter Gamer - Lazer's Level 5 support robot summoned by the Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat. *Proto Combat Gamer - Lazer Turbo's support robot summoned by the Proto Jet Combat Gashat. Weapons *Lazer **Gashacon Sparrow - Chambara Bike Gamer Level 3's standard sidearm weapon. **Dragon Blade and Dragon Gun - Hunter Bike Gamer Level 5 Dragon Claw's personal weapon. *Lazer Turbo **Gashacon Sparrow - Standard sidearm weapon **Gashacon Bugvisor II - Borrowed from Poppy. Vehicles *Bike Gamer - Lazer's old Rider Machine Mode/Level 2 form summoned by the Bakusou Bike Gashat that Lazer Turbo can use to ride. *Proto Sports Gamer - Lazer Turbo's Level 0 Rider Machine summoned by the Proto Shakariki Sports Gashat. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Kiriya Kujo is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Lazer, his suit actor is in Level 1. His Level 2 form is based on a Honda CRF250L which is the same model as Machine Ghostriker. His suit actor from Chambara Bike Gamer Level 3 onwards, as well as Lazer Turbo Bike Gamer Level 0, is Notes *Compared to the human users of Gamer Drivers, Kiriya is the only user who was never entitled to be a prodigy in a field he works. *Lazer is the first Kamen Rider to also be a Rider Machine. **He is also the second Rider to be able to transform into a bike after Accel. **Being a motorcycle that becomes a humanoid figure, he is also similar to the Auto Vajin. *His name is a play on the word . *As revealed in the Ex-Aid character book, Kiriya is 27 years old, making him the second oldest of the Gamer Riders. *Unlike other Ex-Aid Riders who pick up or gesture their Rider profile pics by hand while they transform, Kiriya kicks the profile pic instead. He later kicks the Giri Giri Chambara Gashat to initialize the transformation into Lazer X. *Lazer's headdress in Chambara Bike Gamer Level 3 is similar to Kamen Rider Agito. Both have a Dragon motif and are colored Gold. *Lazer is the only Rider in series whose Rider Gauge is still visible in Chambara Bike Gamer Level 3. **While in this form, Lazer has a second Rider Gauge on his shoulders, left over from his Level 2 form. These do not function in Lazer's Level 3 and 5 forms, the function now transferred to the main Gauge on his chest. *Kiriya is also similar to Urataros from Kamen Rider Den-O due to their truth twisting tendencies. Unlike Urataros, whose lies convinces the Primary Rider, Kiriya is subjected to being called out even by Emu. *Kiriya is the only rider in the series whose main weapon took the longest to reveal itself. *Kiriya's death is currently the earliest out of the Neo Heisei era, which is even earlier than Kamen Rider Kurokage from Kamen Rider Gaim, who survived two more episodes than him. **However, while Kiriya was revived in the later part of the series (albeit as a Bugster), Hase only made a brief return in Gaim's summer movie. *Lazer's highest level form before his initial death was a Level 5 form, with his transformation catchphrase being "5th Gear". This is a possible reference to the fact that most motorcycles can only go up to fifth gear at maximum. References